Hyrules Chaos
by alexeskes
Summary: When portals pop up created by great sources of power Link makes some new friends and Sonic meets old friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hyrules Chaos: Part one**

Chapter one: Knight of the wind.

The land of Hyrule, a land of piece and prosperity were threats are swatted quickly be legendary heroes and swords. Darkness still lurks around a few corners, ready to rear its ugly head. However, some threats occur from surprises. Different universes rarely open gate ways between worlds naturally. I am about to tell you the story, the story about a young boy and a mystical being from a world different to our own. In this beings world there are seven highly powerful gems known to the blue hedgehog and his friends in this story as the seven chaos emeralds. There were also six sacred blades of which names have been lost in the mists of that world's history. All but one who called himself Caliburn. That's right, the sword called itself that, it spoke. The energies managed to twine and mix in the land of Hyrule where a portal started to form…

* * *

Chapter two: The beginning.

"Yo! Knuckles!" Sonic Shouted as he got to Angel Island. "Why'd you call me an the faker here."

"Hmph!" Grunted Shadow as he got down from the Tornado which Sonic was flying. "Your not even good enough to be my fake."

"I called you here because of that." Knuckles gestured towards the portal situated on top of the Master Emerald.

"Its just a Chaos control" stated Shadow, more for narrating purposes as he knew Knuckles and Sonic are no strangers to chaos energy.

"The seven emeralds are on the other side of that portal." Said Knuckles. " They were sucked in by some force that is unknown to me. It felt like chaos energy, but mixed with other energy."

"I can feel it too but its all to familiar." Said Sonic.

"I know you all too well Hedgehog, your partly involved with anything and everything." Said Knuckles. " But where's it from."

"It's a long story but…"

Before Sonic could even begin to explain the portal started to suck them in.

* * *

In another world with similar characteristics, a familiar cat is trying to deal with a similar problem.

"Why what's all this then!" Shouted Marine Running into the Sol Shrine where the Jewelled Sceptre had a portal above it and the sol emeralds are gone.

"Hello Marine." Said Blaze, proceeding to answer Marines question. "It seems the sol emeralds have been sucked into this portal."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! Another Adventure" Shouted Marine

"You are not in any case to follow me." Said Blaze.

"AWWWWW!" Moaned Marine. "But…"

"Marine." Interrupted Blaze. "Remember what I told you."

"Yeesss Maaaam" Marine said sluggishly, disappointed in her not being invited. " No buts, no coconuts"

"Not specifically what I said but good enough." Said Blaze nodding in approval.

And with that she jumped into the portal.

"Its more fun here with the koalas anyway."

* * *

Shadow is the first too wake up. "Ngh. Where are we." He asked.

He looks around and sees he's in a field with trees scattered around.

"I have not the foggiest" Said someone behind him.

Shadow springs to his feet ready to fight "Who are you! What is your name!" Said Shadow.

(I know. You are all saying " ALEX. Doesn't Shadow know who Blaze is from Sonic Next Gen." No! He didn't actually meet Blaze as such and even then the events of that game never happened.)

"Stay calm, I am Blaze and any friend of Sonic is a friend of mine."

(Even though Sonic Next Gen never happened Sonic rush most certainly did.)

"Hmph, I suppose you could call him that. I prefer rival." Replied Shadow.

" Hmmmm. Where am I?" Sonic said, waking from his slumber"

"In another dimension" Answered Knuckles revealing himself from behind some long grass. "I woke up before you guys, met Blaze, and checked the perimeter."

"Hey Knuckle head, where'd that bruise on your head come from" Said Sonic, ready for a funny story.

"Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, there was this pig like creature that spat a stone at me. Its remains are next to this talking sword that asked me if I was okay, I probably have concussion."

"TALKING SWORD" Exclaimed Sonic who then ran to were Knuckles gestured in super speed."

* * *

Chapter 3: The sacred swords.

"Ah hello Sonic" Said Caliburn. (mentioned in chapter one.)

"What are we doing here?"

"I don't know" Said Sonic. "Man its good to see you again."

"Its good to see you too, but Gwain seems a bit hazed, is he okay?" Asked Caliburn.

"Remember how I was making comments about the knights of the round table like I knew them the first time we met?" Asked Sonic.

"You seemed a bit weird when you did that, yes." Replied Caliburn

"Well that's because there are a set of people in my universe who are just like them with different names." Said Sonic "You just met Knuckles."

"Ah I see." Said Caliburn. "Shall we join him"

"Sure thing" Said Sonic. "Just remember Lancelot is Shadow and Percival is Blaze."

"Ill try to remember" said Caliburn.

In a flash of blue light Sonic and Caliburn join the group again.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!"

"HA, and you should be worried, my team will have the emerald by now!"

"WHY YOU…!"

"Knuckles!" Exclaimed Sonic. "What's up."

"ILL TELL YOU WHATS UP!" Shouted Knuckles.

"Thanks but Id like the slightly quieter version." Said Sonic who then looks to Shadow and is about to ask what's happening when he finally spots Jet the Hawk on the ground underneath his gear with Shadow pining him with his foot.

"Looks like our green friend here got bored of Babylonian treasures and tried to take our dear Echidnas emerald." Said Shadow.

"And then I got sucked into this mess." Said Jet.

"There's no time to squabble, we need as many people as we can get to help us, and I bet this hawk wants to get back to your dimension as well." Said Blaze.

"Well we will all need to find the precious items from our own worlds in order to return." Said Caliburn.

"Since when did you become so wise Hedgehog" Said Knuckles not realising that the sword Sonic had spoke.

"That wasn't me, meet Caliburn." Said sonic, raising Caliburn, hilt first leaving him to levitate in the air.

"HA, are you suggesting that useless artefact can speak, not only are you slow physically, you're also slow mentally!" Jet mocked, now getting up under Shadows watchful eye.

"Fool." Exclaimed Caliburn "You dare call a sacred sword useless".

Jet almost fell back down after being shouted at by the sword and looked in amazement.

"Looks like Knuckles is still sane after all" Said Shadow, still amused at the throbbing bruise on his head and even giving a very little smile.

"HRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMM MM" Moaned Knuckles wanting to retort but still a bit

curious about the sacred sword that was floating in front of him.

"You know something don't you?" asked Sonic.

Caliburn began to speak again "I know items of power from different universes were bought here. The six sacred swords from my universe…"

"…the seven sol emeralds from my universe…" Continued Blaze.

"…and our very own chaos emeralds" Finished Sonic.

"Right, we have to look for these objects in order to get home." Said Caliburn. "However I have distressing news. It seems our portal was not the only one to open. There were others before us."

"And, it made a good way to proceed with my new plan." Said an all to familiar voice.

"Who was that?" asked Shadow looking around. Then trying to gain authority started demanding "Show yourself!"

"That voice it cant be." Said Blaze.

"No it isn't the rip off from your universe." Said a Robot revealing itself from behind some tall grass. It was an average Egg Trooper with a monitor on the front showing Eggman. "It is I, Doctor Eggman."

"I should of known" Shouted Knuckles who jumped to his feet and delivered one of his most vicious uppercuts.

CLANG! "AW, GOD!" Exclaimed Knuckles bringing back his fist from the robot which remained unscratched.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO." Laughed the Doctor. "You fool. There is a material in this world that I have used to make my new egg pawns with. Quite an improvement don't you think? Your welcome to have another go."

"With pleasure." grunted Shadow. He spin dashed the robot at an angle which made him rocket high in to the sky where he delivered a chaos spear, proceeding to home attack over the robot where he landed, pulled out his gun and tried to plant three bullets into the robots back. However, this had no effect on the robot.

"My turn." Said Blaze. She jumped up to robot where she grabbed its head and started to heat up its helmet.

"HOHOHOHOHO! Its no use! This robot can withstand heats that could hurt even you my dear princess." Said Eggman, mocking her attempts.

Blaze leaped down, admitting defeat.

"Ill show you how it's done." Shouted Jet. He started to circle the robot on his board creating a tornado around it.

"That one has worked too many times so I made this prototype really heavy. It cannot be lifted." Said Eggman starting to grow bored. "How about you hedgehog? Do you want a go?"

Sonic grabbed Caliburn from his place leaped into the air and swiped downwards where he landed on the ground in fronts of the robot.

"Ha! You think that useless piece of scrap would wor…" Before Eggman could finish, his robot split in half right were Sonic had cut, and the monitor went blank.

"There is nothing a sacred sword can't cut thorough." Stated Sonic

"Yes but that was one robot" Said Shadow. "In a fight the rest of us would be useless. We would be defeated by shear number."

"Ha, if you were listening faker, then you would remember the sword talking about five other swords." Said Sonic.

"In deed, but they were taken by a few soldiers passing my way." Said Caliburn Solemnly.

"If that's so then why didn't they take you?" asked Blaze.

"When I started asking questions, they got scared, probably because swords don't usually talk." Said Caliburn. "The only information I got out of them is that we are in a place called Hyrule fields and that they were heading towards Hyrule kingdom."

"Well if we want any chance of defeating Eggman we need those swords" Said Sonic.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Shouted Shadow. He then turned around and grabbed Jet by his neck and pinned him up next to a tree. "Didn't your mum teach you not to throw stones."

"It wasn't him" Said Knuckles who was holding a spherical being which had four legs with a round mouth. "One of these did the same to me earlier, this one came out of Egg mans robot."

"Looks like our giant talking Egg has found new innocent creatures to put into his contraptions." Said Sonic.

"What mad man would do something that evil!" Exclaimed Caliburn. "Before we leave we need to stop him."

"Have fun, as soon as that portal opens then Im outta here." Said Jet

"Oh no you don't." Said Knuckles. "Your gonna stay under my watchful eye."

"I'm so fast you wont see me leave." Retorted Jet.

"Well I say we head towards the kingdom and get those swords so we are prepared and have a part of the key of getting back to our own land." Said Blaze.

"Good idea." Said Sonic who tossed Caliburn into the sky. "Show us the way man."

"The soldiers went this way." Said Caliburn landing in a position that pointed towards the kingdom.

"Lets get walking." Said Knuckles.

"Walking!" Exclaimed Jet. "We can go faster then that."

"Not Knuckles. He's a dead weight." Mocked Sonic.

"It looks like there's enough room on your gear." Said Knuckles.

"Ha, think again echidna." Said Jet, pulling his gear away from Knuckles.

"Then we walk moron." Said Shadow as he walked past.

"Fine by me" Said Jet.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hyrule

"Wow" Said Blaze looking around the inside of Hyrule town. "These folk are very primitive."

"Primitive or not, they wont let us just walk in there." Said Sonic pointing at the castle.

"Just a suggestion" said Caliburn. " You being a knight have the right to ask and audience of the king.

"Okay, Ill give it a go, but how will they recognise I'm a knight. Asked Sonic

" I'm a sacred sword. That should be enough." Said Caliburn, reassuringly.

As Sonic walks across the bridge over the ditch towards the castles, he gets stopped by two soldiers.

"HALT!" They shout. "State your purpose."

"I want to rummage around in lost and found, my comrades left there swords in Hyrule fields."

"Those swords are suspected to be sacred and will be presented at the next foreseeable knighting." Replied one of the soldiers.

"Then he seeks an audience with the King." Said Caliburn

"A talking sword." Exclaimed one of the soldiers. "Its sure to be sacred."

"Who is your master?" Asked the other Knight.

"The wind that blows free" Said Sonic in a dignified manner for once.

One of the soldiers dash into the castle and come back moments later and says " Sir Sonic, Knight of the wind, your request is granted." He then proceeds to lead Sonic into the castle.

Once they reach the throne room the soldiers leave.

"Well this certainly is royal." Sonic said as he looked around seeing red carpets, gold decorations and flags on either side hanging from the stone walls bearing an emblem of three triangles.

The king enters. He has a long red coat, a fine outfit and a crown to complete the look. He sits down in the throne at the far end of the room.

"What brings you here." He asks.

Caliburn releases himself of Sonics grip and floats up to the king much to his surprise.

"We are here to collect the swords that were found in the fields of Hyrule recently sire." Said Caliburn with deep respect.

"Well I see no reason for you to take them. Why would you need such items." Asked the king.

"Because they are our only way to stopping your land come into the grip of a mad man." Said Sonic

The king then stands up abruptly. "Is this man in a red jacket with black trouser and odd blue spectacles."

"Thatll be him" Send Sonic with a growing smile as the sense of adventure enveloped him.

"I don't know this man Sonic, please enlighten me and the king." Caliburn said.

"Eggman`s his name, pure evil is his game. In my world he turns innocent care free mobians into robots with no free will. At the moment he is doing the same to creatures that spit stones." Sonic informed.

"This is not good" The king shouted "The same fate may occur of my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Said Sonic a bit confused.

"He took poor little Zelda, He was babbling something about a great source of energy." The king said sinking into his chair even more.

"Sonic." Said Caliburn. "I think I know why this Eggman took the kings princess."

"Why." Asked Sonic?

"Every universe that has been involved so far in this ordeal has had sources of great sources of power." Said Caliburn. "The emeralds from yours and Blaze`s worlds and the sacred swords from mine. Perhaps royal blood is the source of great power in this world."

"That would explain a lot." Said Sonic thoughtfully whilst rubbing his nose with his finger. "Your majesty." Now addressing the king. " If I may have the swords that were found then we maybe able to help you get your princess back."

"GUARDS!" Shouted the king. The soldiers that Sonic encountered outside came in. "Get the swords you found in the fields today. We need to return them to the proper owners." The soldiers went off again. "It is dangerous to wonder the lands of Hyrule without knowing where you are or where to go. Near the gates there is a small house with a shield on the front door. There you will find Link, the bravest of my warriors who has already saved Zelda countless times. He will help you." The soldiers then come back in with the swords and hand them to Sonic.

"Thanks" Said Sonic appreciatively "Don't worry sire! Ill get Zelda back, Super Sonic Style!" and with that dashed out the castle.

* * *

Chapter 5: Link

"Heya guys" Said Sonic "Miss me"

"Quit it Sonic." Said Knuckles "Where are the swords?"

"Right here" Said Sonic handing a sword to each of them.

"Nice" Said Knuckles holding up his duel wielded swords.

"Hey Sonic" Blaze Said "Where are you going now."

"Well were gonna need some help aren't we?" Said Sonic approaching a small house with a shield on the front door. "We don't know our way round" Sonic the proceeded to knock on the door. "Hello? Anyone home?"

A boy with blonde hair and a blue earring answered. He was wearing a green shirt, white trousers and had leather gloves and boots.

"Link?" Sonic asked.

"Yes that's right." he replied "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. That's Blaze, Knuckles, Shadow and Jet. We`re here because…"

Sonic was cut off from a loud voice from above.

"HAND OVER THE SACRED SWORDS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR TOWN IN RUINS!"

Sonic looked up and saw a new egg carrier. "He really means business. Lets kick his ass. You guys protect the town from any egg pawns, I'm gonna pay Eggman a visit."

"How are you going to get up there?" asked Shadow.

"Good point." said Sonic.

"Here." Link said, holding a strange looking contraption. "Take my hand."

Sonic shrugged and took Links hand who then pointed the contraption at the egg carrier. He pushed a button and the device fired a chain into the air.

"Wow, Is that a grappling hook?" asked Sonic.

But before he could reply they were both yanked into the air.

"Dang." Shouted Link. "I aimed to low, were going to crash into the side."

"Not if I don't have anything to say about it" Sonic said.

Sonic then jumped onto the chain and started to grind up. He then boosted so he could make it there before Link. When Sonic made it to the side of the egg carrier and combined his spin dash with the swords power and cut a hole in the side of the ship. He grabbed the end of the grappling hook and yanked it into the craft just as Link came crashing into him.

"You…" Said Link in amazement. "Are really fast.

"I started to miss the amazed stare of others at my incredible speed." Sonic said.

"Which way shall we go first?" Asked Link after looking around only seeing a maze of corridors.

"My Hedgehog senses say this way." Said Sonic jokingly.

They then went down a very long corridor which seemed to stretch on forever.

* * *

"Here they come!" Shouted Knuckles who looked up at the carrier as it was deploying egg pawns.

"Damn Sonic, we don't know how to use swords!" Shouted Jet.

"Well now would be a good time to learn." Said Shadow slicing at a Robot which fell apart.

"Ahh!" Jet screamed as an Egg Pawn knocked him down. "RRRRRRRR THIS WILL TEACH YOU TOO MESS WITH ME!"

He then hoped on his gear and swooped round the back of the Egg Pawn where we slashed with his duel wielded swords in such away that the Egg Pawn crashed in half.

"I hope Sonic knows what he`s doing." Said Blaze whilst jumping on a robot`s shoulders and stabbing her sword deep into the helmet.

* * *

"Look out." Said Link pointing his bow and arrow at Sonic who jumped up high.

Link then released the arrow which sailed through the air and connected with a robot which froze solid in ice.

"Slick move." Said Sonic.

"What is it." Asked Link. "Its not human. Its not like any creature I have ever seen."

"It's a machine." explained Caliburn

"Who…" asked Link.

"My sword." Interrupted Sonic, knowing what Link was about to answer. "It talks, he's called Caliburn."

"How bazar." Said Link suddenly remembering where he is and unsheifing his sword.

"Its no use mate." Said Sonic. "Only a sacred sword will cut through these machines."

"FOOL." Said Caliburn. "Haven't you yet learnt to recognise one when you see it"

"Alright alright I'm sorry." Said Sonic.

Then a speaker turns on.

"Sonic!? How did you get on board you pesky little rodent?"

"I had a little help." Said Sonic.

"Hmph, no matter, you can now face my new prototype of my metal Sonic!"

A metal panel then opens up and Metal Sonic rises up. He has the new metal Sonic encountered earlier and wields a sword.

"Prime objective." The metal sonic said. "Destroy Sonic."  
_

* * *

**End of Part one.**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but this is my first story ever and I want it to be long. I will post part two out of four parts soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hyrule chaos: Part 2

**The long awaited sequel to this story, (even though each part is a minor coffee break before starting on the next part). Now where was I? (This is a minor recap so if you are very familiar with the last part then just skip to chapter 6) Sonic and his friends: Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze were warped to another dimension in Hyrule and were taken by surprise when they met two unexpected characters: Caliburn and Jet the Hawk. They then made for Hyrule castle where Sonic obtained the rest of the sacred swords, given a quest by the king and found another ally: Link. The village was then attacked by Eggman and that now brings us to the present.**

Chapter 6: There can only be one Sonic.

In a metal room which is rounded with three pillars and a dip in the middle of the room in the floor Sonic and Link are getting ready to take on their foe: Metal Sonic.

"Ha! Already breaking out the metal Sonic?" Shouted Sonic eagerly, "You really know how to kick start a party."

A panel then slid back and a metal arm pulled Link inside and shut again.

"Hey! No fair." Said Sonic, momentarily distracted. "UH"

Metal Sonic used the distraction as a chance to get in an attack. He then put down his sword and grabbed Sonic by the ankle and flung him round into one of the pillars. Sonic recovered quickly and landed on the pillar which he used to launch himself at Metal Sonic and swiped using the sword to attempt too slice Metal Sonic in half. Unfortunately Metal Sonic had already picked up his sword again and deflected the hit. Sonic`s momentum placed him at the other side of the room.

"IT'S NO USE!" Shouted Eggman "I stole all the sword technique scrolls in Hyrule the first time I came here and put them in digital format. Metal Sonic is quite the swords man now."

"Ha, then I will just have to use my own original techniques!" Retorted Sonic.

Sonic then put his sword down at an angle so that it was pointing upwards.

"Stay here like this Caliburn." Sonic Said.

"Are you sure?" Caliburn asked.

"Trust me on this one okay?" Sonic said.

Then the carrier shook violently.

"What the?!" Shouted Eggman. "Were losing power!"

A pre recorded message sounded.

"Using main power supply."

The carrier then restabalised.

Sonic quickly regained balance and then used the distraction to charge at Metal Sonic, but then Metal Sonic swiped at Sonic, but Sonic reacted fast and had jumped over Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic then continued his swipe at an angle that would have hit Sonic if had not ducked a moment before. Metal Sonic then swiped downward trying to predict that from the last two dodges that Sonic would try dodge vertically again, but this assumption was wrong and Sonic side stepped with ease too the right where Metal Sonic did his version of a spin dash but was deflected as Sonic jumped using his spin dash. Metal Sonic then tried a stab this time. Sonic jumped on Metal Sonics sword with ease and started moon walking along Metal Sonics Sword.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Sonic. "DANCE! DANCE!"

"FOOL!" Shouted Caliburn. "Stay on your guard!"

Metal Sonic then swiped taking out Sonics support. Sonic retorted quickly by using a bounce attack which caught Metal Sonic in the chin as Sonic came back up. It didn't affect his armour, it didint even scratch his paint job but the force propelled Metal Sonic to the other side of the room where he landed back first onto Caliburn`s sharp point.

"Find that in your ancient scrolls Egg Head!" Sonic said triumphantly.

Metal Sonic then stood up slowly, his movement no longer elegant and deliberate but jerky and failing. He then drew Caliburn out of his back and threw him on the ground whilst a panel slid open and he used the last strength in his jet to propel himself inside. The panel then shut quickly.

"You may have won this time!" Shouted Eggman defiantly. "But Metal Sonic is only just learning. I`ll be back!"

Sonic then picked up Caliburn. "What now." Asked Sonic.

But before Caliburn could reply the flour opened like double doors.

"Woha!" Shouted Sonic as he started to drop through the ship which then ended at the floor of the ship where another hole opened up releasing Sonic and Caliburn into the sky.

Chapter 7: Hey! Look! Listen!

Whilst Sonic was Fighting Metal Sonic, Link was trying to get out of the grip of the metal hand that had grabbed him. Link struggled and got an arm free where he reached back and grabbed the master sword. He then swiped at the arm of the hand but couldn't see, it was dark in this room. Link swiped again and this time connected, the hand fell onto the ground where Link struggled from its grip.

"Where am I" Said Link to no one.

He started to scan the room as he got up but still couldn't see any thing because of the darkness. But then a faint glow caught his eye. He approached the glow and found a capsule with a blue orb inside it.

"Hello." Said Link managing to identify the orb as a fairy.

"What?" Said the fairy, ever so faintly. "Who?"

"I'm Link." Said Link.

"Your not. One of them? Are you." Mumbled the fairy. "A being of flesh and blood. Not an iron slave."

"No, what's wrong?" Asked Link.

"My energy, its fading, this device, its taking my life source." Said the fairy.

"Well that's gonna change." Said Link.

He then used the hilt of his sword too break the capsule open and as he took the fairy out the carrier shook violently.

"What?" Said Link in surprise.

A pre recorded message sounded.

"Using main power supply."

The carrier then restabalised and another capsule started to glow, a bigger one. In it there was a women, floating in a blue plazma.

"That's." Started the fairy."

"The princess!" finished Link.

He then tried breaking the capsule the same way he did with the fairy's capsule but there wasn't even a scratch on the glass.

"This doesn't make sense." Link said frustrated.

He then took out his boomerang and threw it and it curved round the back of the capsule and hit the back. When that didn't work he took at his arrows and binded one with ice magic and hit the capsule which then surrounded with ice, he then hit the capsule again with his hilt and the ice shattered. Still no effect. Then a speaker came on.

"So you're the one who has been playing games with my power supply!" Eggmans voice boomed over the stereo. "Well I haven't got time for you now, but I think the ground will be just kind as I."

Suddenly the flour opened up.

Chapter 8: Bio Battery's.

Meanwhile on the ground, Blaze, Shadow, Jet and Knuckles were fighting off the robots. Then the robots started to run away.

"Why are all these robots retreating?" Asked Shadow.

"Not all of them are gone, BEHIND YOU!" Shouted Blaze in warning.

Shadow looked behind him to see an egg pawn ready to strike. But then a blue and silver blur went through the robot and dug into the ground. The robot then fell in two and Sonic popped his head out from the hole he had made.

"Ah, ran into an old friend, sorry about abandoning you." Said Sonic.

"What happened up there?" Asked Knuckles.

"Eggman means business." Replied Sonic. "He has already broken out one of his best robots."

Something from the ship started to fall.

"What's that?" Asked Jet. "A broken part of the ship?"

"Oh right, I think that might be Link." Said Sonic as he jumped out of the hole. "And something tells me he can't survive falls like us."

He then runs to the place where Link is going to land and waits to catch him. When Link doesn't land in his arms he looks up and sees a blue orb being slowly lowered. The orb then lowers to ground level and melts away too reveal Link and a smaller blue orb with wings.

"How'd you do that?" Asked Sonic.

"I didn't." Replied Link. "She did." He said gesturing towards the orb with wings.

"What is she?" Shadow asked as he ran up with the others leaving Knuckles to try and keep up.

"She is a fairy." Link replied.

"My name is Spera." Said the Fairy. "I think I was powering that air boat." She said flying a small distance towards the carrier as if gesturing towards it.

"And that's why the boat shook, its power supply cut off when Link rescued you." Said Sonic.

"But that doesn't explain why Eggman retreated when he did." Said Blaze.

"Eggman studied me extensively before using me as a power source." Said Spera.

"I see." Said Shadow. "So he may not know enough about Zelda`s power to continue a full scale attack as Zelda may not be a predictable power source.

"What now" Asked Sonic.

"Eggman now knows we have the sacred swords." Blaze said.

"Which means if we move from Hyrule village it would make it less of a target too Eggman." Continued Knuckles.

"So we move from Hyrule." Said Caliburn. "And find the items which will make getting back to your homes and defeating Eggman possible."

"But where do we start morons." Said Jet. "We can exactly go to the usual chaos temples and whatever you have at your home." He gestured to Blaze as he said this.

"Temples!" Exclaimed Link. "That's where we check first."

"Are you sure they will be there?" Asked Blaze.

"Certain." Said Link.

"But which do we start at first?" Asked Spera.

"We will try the forest temple first." Said Link. "That's closest."

"Right then." Said Sonic. "The party starts there."

"Great." Said Jet. "More walking."

"I can get transport." Said Link who then took out an ocarina which he started to play.

"No comment." Said Jet. "Just no comment."

Then a horse came running.

"This is Epona, my horse." Said Link.

"Okay, a horse." Said Jet. "But that is still not my idea of fast."

"Still plenty of room on the gear." Said Sonic in a sing song voice.

"At least a horse is faster." Said Jet quickly grasping his gear like he was hugging it.

Chapter 9: The Forest Temple.

Outside of the forest temple you could see it tower above all the trees which allowed hardly any light to pass. The entrance was in-between two pillars which supported a smallish roof to shelter the entrance. Sonic looked left, then right.

"Wow." Sonic said in amazement. "This temple stretch's on forever.

"It also digs deep into the ground." said Link. "It will take us sometime to come by these emeralds of which you speak.

"Not if we look at Sonic speed!" Said Sonic confidently and dashed into the temple.

"He will be back soon." Said Spera.

Sure enough, just as Spera had predicted, Sonic walked out with a confused look on his face.

"I couldn't get past the first room." Said Sonic.

"That's because we use our heads." Said Link. "No matter how good your physical skills are, you will have to be smart to get through this temple."

"AWW MAN." Moaned Sonic. "This is gonna be boring."

"Okay." Said Shadow. "Me, Link, Blaze and Sonic will make our way around the temple whilst Knuckles keeps an eye on Jet."

"WHAT!" Shouted Knuckles in protest. "Why cant I come?"

"Because your brains are in your fists and that's more of a reason for you too stay here, instead of reasoning with Jet you will thump him silly if he try's to get away."

"But Sonic`s going in." Said Knuckles desperately wanting to use his new swords again.

"And unlike you, Sonic waits for a reasonable explanation before jumping head first into things where as you just try to smash the problem." Explained Shadow.

"But who's going to explain reason to him then." Asked Knuckles.

"That's why Spera and Caliburn will go with Sonic." Said Shadow. "Then he will have two voices of reason."

"Lets go." Said Blaze.

With that they walked into the temple. The first room they met was a dark corridor with four doors and unlit torches.

"The first puzzle is usually very simple." Said Link. "It may even be that we just have to light those torches."

With that, Blaze raised her left hand (her right being occupied by her rapier.) and the torches where simultaneously lit.

"You and your friends seem to have a lot of tricks up there sleeves." Said Link as the door to the far right opened.

"Pick a door and stick to your set of rooms." Said Shadow.

Blaze stood by the one to the far left. Shadow stood by the one next too her. Sonic stood by the door next too the only one that was open. Link continued to the next room through the only one which was open. From here we follow Link into a long room with four big boxes and four buttons on the flour.

"Hmmm." Said Link as the door shut behind him.

He then put all the boxes on the buttons, but he couldn't here the rumble of a door open in another room and nothing happened. He then look down too see that there was a number on each box and a number beside each button. He then matched each box to each number. Still no effect. Link then spotted some writing on the wall.

The writing on the wall read: "odds on evens and evens on odds. Evens are biggest with smallest and odds are either a third or no pattern.

"Strange." Muttered Link, who sat on one of the boxes.

After a moment he snapped his fingers.

"I've got it." He said excitedly.

He jumped off the box and looked for box number one. He pushed it onto the button which was labelled four. He then ran to box three and pushed it onto button one. He then pushed box two onto button three. The only box remaining was box four onto the remaining button. Suddenly, Link heard a rumble from next door.

* * *

"Ah ha!" Said Sonic as his door opened. "Finally!"

He then rushed in and the door closed behind him. He looked around and saw a new room which seemed to be perfectly square. In the middle, there was a jar which was being circled by skulls with fireballs. At each corner of the room there seemed to be a mess of multi-coloured spaghetti. The nearest one jumped at Sonics face. Sonic ducked and slashed at the creature which fell apart.

"Huh. These guys mean business." Said Sonic.

"Be careful." Spera warned him. "I think we have to defeat all enemy's to get to that jar.

"Too easy." Said Sonic as the next creature came for him.

Sonic spin dashed into the creature disassembling it completely.

"Two down two to go." Said Sonic.

He then triangle jumped from one wall to another in such a way that he could slice the two remaining creatures.

"Look." Said Caliburn, who had seen a green one eyed statue of a big beast which is humanoid in appearance and well built at one end of the room.

"What is it." said Sonic approaching the statue.

Suddenly, the eye of the statue opened.

"That's no statue!" Said Spera as Sonic jumped out of the way as it tried to grab him. "It's another monster.

"I`ll take care of him." Said Sonic, he then advanced the creature and slashed at him.

It had no effect.

"What the?" Said Sonic in surprised.

The monster then grabbed Sonic and threw him against the opposite wall. Sonic landed elegantly on the wall and dropped down to the floor.

"What should I do." Sonic asked.

"His eye maybe his weak spot." Spera said. "It nearly always is."

Sonic leaped at the beast just getting past its hands and stabbed deep into its eye. The beast fell down.

"Piece of cake, no sweet." Gloated Sonic.

"Its not over yet." Said Spera as the skulls started bouncing in seemingly random angles of each wall.

Sonic was quick to dodge them. He tried to reach the jar but was cut off by one of the skulls. Sonic had to jump over the skull and jar in order to avoid it. Sonic then had to spin dash out of the way as two of the skulls came his way. Sonic started to run in a circle. This created a sort of whirlwind which sucked up the skulls and the jar. Underneath the jar there was a button. Before the skulls could start wreaking havoc again Sonic did a stomp jump on the button. The skulls fires extinguished and one by one fell to the ground.

"What happens now." Asked Sonic as a rumble from next door sounded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main corridor, both Shadow`s and Blaze`s doors opened. Shadow and Blaze exchanged a nod and walked to the next room. As Shadow walked into his room, the door shut behind him. Shadow scanned the room. The only thing there was in the room, was a red glowing tile in the centre of the flour. Shadow shrugged and went closer. He then sensed that this glowing tile had similar power to a chaos control. He stopped for a little bit, then walked onto the tile. Suddenly the whole world turned red and Shadow was falling. Before he could do any thing he materialised on another tile, only something was wrong with this tile. It was on the roof.

"Whaa?" Said Shadow, who then started to fall.

"OFFFF." He said as he landed heavily on the floor.

He looked around. He was surrounded by four pillars which had a statue on each which resembled an element. At the other end of the room, there was stone. In it was a sword. Shadow then realised that his own sword had been left in the room he had teleported from. Shadow cursed himself for making a stupid mistake like that. He then had a thought that maybe the sword in the stone maybe sacred. He approached it and as he did he saw some writing on the stone.

It read: "This is the sacred sword, known as the four sword. It is said the one who touch's this sword is shattered into pieces."

"Well that was a bad idea then." Said Shadow, cursing his bad luck.

Then the sword tilted. Shadow looked back.

Then a laugh came from nowhere.

"Huh?" Said Shadow, suddenly on his guard. "Who's there."

Then a flash of lightning made everything white. Shadow looked to the Sword. There was now a black orb on top of it. It sprouted six wings. It then opened its eye.

"Hoh hoh hoh. Have you some business with me? So you noticed the seal was weakening." Asked the thing.

"Who are you." Asked Shadow.

"My name is Vaati." It said. "I am the great wind mage. The seal is broken… So I shall rage yet again!"

Vaati then produced a red chaos emerald and a red sol emerald and started spinning around and then shot out of a window. Shadow went after him but only made it two steps before Vaati came back through and rushed at Shadow. Shadow had been knocked out.

* * *

"Wake up, Young hero." Said a soft voice.

Shadow regained consciousness, jumped up and saw three fairies.

"The powerful objects you seek have been taken by the evil wind mage Vaati." The fairies continued. "If you hope to return to your own dimension, you will have to take them from Vaati."

The fairies then flew over to the four sword.

"Draw out the Four sword." The fairies said.

Shadow did this and held the sword in the air. He then suddenly felt his body being pulled apart. It didn't hurt. It didn't feel uncomfortable. In a strange way, it felt right. Shadow then looked to the left and saw what appeared to be him, but with green spikes and green eyes unlike his red colour.

"What the…" Said Shadow in surprise.

He then looked to the right too see two more in purple and blue. The other three hedgehogs looked just as mystified as he did.

"No matter, how strong the enemy is, you can always defeat it with the power of four." The fairies said. "You must seek the great fairies. If you defeat many monsters along the way, they will notice your courage and will help you find Vaati."

With that the Shadows looked at each other, exchanged a nod, and ran out of the temple in search of the great fairies.

** Now this is interesting (I hope.), Shadow has found the Four sword. However, this is going to be a spinoff story. If you want to understand any of the main story you will have to follow the side story's as well. If you don't like this idea then message me or something, then I will try to merge the story's. But for the moment this adventure continues in: The Shadows of Myself.**

* * *

** For the moment we return to Blaze at the point of which Shadow was teleported.**

Blaze looked around the new room she was in. There were no floors except for four platforms around the room. It would be impossible to get from platform to platform if there wasn't a bridge in the middle. Unfortunately, the bridge could only connect two platforms at a time. Blaze wasn't on one of these platforms. Blaze looked up and saw two targets. She tried throwing flame at them. This did not work as the Flame didn't put enough force on the targets too activate. Blaze then looked behind her. She then almost fell of the platform as she stumbled backwards after a small fright. There was a skeleton behind her. Clearly, she wasn't the first to tackle this puzzle. In the skeletons hand was a sling shot and some ammo. The ammo was limited so Blaze would have to be careful. Blaze used the slingshot to fire a stone at a target. She got it with no trouble and the bridge turned her way forty five degrees. Blaze thought she could jump that distance. But before she did, she looked down, and thought it would be better to try the other target. She hit that one using a stone and slingshot as well. The bridge connected with her platform. She walked across. Only to find that the platform was empty. She stayed on the bridge and shot both targets again, returning it to its original position. At one end, there was a door, but that was closed at the moment. She went to the other end and found a lever. She pushed it and heard the sound of a rock sliding. She went to the door again, but this clearly wasn't open. Blaze stood on the bridge and hit the both targets again. She found that on the platform which seemed to have nothing, a panel had slid back to reveal another lever. Blaze pulled this and heard the door open. She got onto the bridge again, but she had run out of ammo.

"Darn it." Said Blaze frustrated. "I can't believe my luck."

She then looked up as she realised what she had to do. She threw her sword and slingshot across to the door. She got up on the side rail of the bridge and took a deep breath. She poised herself and then leaped. She flew through the air for what seemed like ages. She closed her eyes and prayed she made it to the other side. Eventually, she gracefully landed on the platform.

"Whew." She gasped in relieve and went through the door.

There was Sonic with Spera and Caliburn.

"Sup." Asked Sonic.

He had come out another door. There was a door in the middle.

"Who's supposed to come out that door?" Asked Spera.

"Shadow." Said Blaze.

They looked through the door. There they saw a door open on the other side which was open. On the floor, there was Shadows sword.

Chapter 10: The Boss

Link was woken up by his door opening. He had sat down on one of the boxes and was waiting for the others too complete there puzzles so he could get out.

"Finally." He said almost yawning the word.

He got up and walked into the next room.

"Hello!" Shouted Link. "Blaze? Shadow? Sonic?"

He then looked up and spotted a green scaly ball on the roof of the room. The ball then opened its eye. It looked around and then spotted Link. It fell from the ceiling and fell onto the floor making it shake violently. Link managed to keep his balance, just. The green thing suddenly erupted pink spheres all over its body which would of reminded anyone of bubble gum. Link drew out his sword and slashed at the nearest bubble. Links sword bounced of it and the bubbles rotated around the creature violently enough to knock Link into the apposing wall. Link then recovered from the blow quickly and took out his bow and arrow. He tried aiming for a gap between the bubbles but the bubbles were moving and the arrow hit a bubble which popped.

"Ah." Said Link to himself. "They need to be pierced, not slashed."

Link was distracted by his thoughts a bit too long and the creature had backed him into a corner. Link took out his grappling hook and fired it at the ceiling. He then withdrew the grappling hook from the ceiling and started too fall, but before he landed on the creature, Link aimed his grappling hook at the opposite wall and sailed gracefully over the creature. Link then took three arrows and fired, hitting three bubbles. The creature began to advance again. Link with drew his sword and charged at the creature. He dived point of his sword first at a bubble and pierced two as he sailed underneath the creature. There was now a fairly big hole in the middle of the creatures bubble armour now. Link took this as a sign to attack. He jumped on one of the bubbles which sprang him high into the air. He then pointed his sword down between his legs. The creature started to panic and span his bubble armour round himself. Link landed just as the armour parted to leave its eye vulnerable. Links sword, sank deep into the creatures eye. Link jumped off the creature which now began to shrink till you could see it no more. Then a flash of blinding light caused Link to look away and shield his eyes with his arm. Once the light had died down, he looked again. He then saw two green emeralds rotating round each other. Link reached for them. Another great light.

* * *

When Link opened his eyes, he was at the main entrance, Blaze, Sonic, Caliburn and Spera were all waiting for him.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." Said Sonic.

"Here." Said Link taking out the emeralds.

Blaze took the sol emerald.

"Sweet." Said Sonic enthusiastically.

Link looked around. "Where is Knuckles, Jet and Shadow?" Asked Link.

"Knuckles and Jet were gone when we got here (Jet will be in a spinoff called: the racers of Hyrule and Knuckles will be in a spinoff called: A treasure unknown by me.) and we think that the temple took Shadow." Said Blaze solemnly.

"He's not dead." Said Sonic like it was obvious. "He's done this sort of thing before."

"Well we have no time too mourn." Said Spera. "We have to move on."

** I'm knackered and really want too post this. I will release the next chapter soon. Each spinoff story will only be a short one and will accompany each chapter of this story.**


End file.
